Glitch
by Evelyn Canarvon
Summary: A Q, Wesley fan fic. Wesley enters Starfleet Academy and forms a mini-romance with another cadet. Their relationship sets off a chain of events, and our favorite omnipotent immortal comes to intervene. Written in pseudo-script format. COMPLETE


"GLITCH"  
  
By Evelyn Canarvon  
  
Disclaimer: The story and all the characters other than Jamie Rolt and Dmitri are owned by Paramount. Paramount has nothing to do with and probably would not support this fan fiction. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Note: This was written in script format for two reasons. One, this is my first fan fiction, and I felt I should write it in the form with which I am most comfortable. Secondly, before I started to write, I already had played out several scenes in my head. I saw it like a movie. When you read, try to do the same. It's more fun if you read imagining the events playing out in your head. (OK, it's not "real" script format, but the server wouldn't accept it any other way.)  
  
(P.s.—thanks for giving me the correct spelling of "Riker" : ) )  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE—SPACE  
  
The Enterprise flying through space. PICARD'S voice O.C— meaning "off camera", not the popular TV show.  
  
PICARD (O.C.): Stardate 44320.1. In three days, the Enterprise plans to rendezvous at Starpoint Station to discuss the construction of a new Starbase in Alpha Quadrant. In the meantime, we are going to Planet Sormale for the induction ceremony of new Starfleet Class, including our former acting ensign Wesley Crusher. The crew is very excited about the ceremony, however there is one part that I in particular am not looking forward to...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE—PICARD'S READY ROOM  
  
Picard is standing in his office/ready room, holding a pad of paper and reading out loud, but indistinctly. His door beeps. Picard doesn't look up.  
  
PICARD: Come in!  
  
The door opens and COMMANDER RIKER enters.  
  
RIKER: Captain, we're about to arrive on Sormale.  
  
Riker sees the Captain reading, and he smiles.  
  
RIKER: Nervous?  
  
PICARD (lying): Not very.  
  
RIKER: I know I would be. Delivering the induction speech for the class of 2371. The future members of Starfleet, all looking to you for advice on their futures—  
  
PICARD: I get the picture.  
  
He smiles.  
  
PICARD: I feel less nervous when I remember that this isn't about me. It's about the new Starfleet cadets. It's about Wesley.  
  
RIKER: You're right... I'm very excited for him, and everything he's going to get to do.  
  
PICARD: I'm sure he is too.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PLANET SORMALE  
  
The shot starts zoomed in on WESLEY, looking around nervously. We PAN OUT. Wesley and two other boys are sitting at a table. The room is large and there are at least 20 tables like this one, all full of new members of the academy.  
  
DMITRI: The entrance exam sure was tough. I had to take it twice to get in here.  
  
BOY 2: Yeah, but I did okay. I got a 126. How about you, Dmitri?  
  
DMITRI: I got a 120. How'd you do, Wes?  
  
Wesley looks uncomfortable—his score was not as high as the other two boys'. He looks unsure about answering. A voice relieves him, however.  
  
GIRL: We all did well enough to get in here, that's all that matters.  
  
Wesley looks behind him and sees that the voice belongs to a girl his age. She begins to sit down.  
  
DMITRI: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
GIRL: Is this seat taken?  
  
DMITRI: No.  
  
She sits down.  
  
GIRL: Hi, my name's Jamie.  
  
The boys, including Wesley, introduce themselves.  
  
JAMIE: So do you know who's giving the induction speech this year?  
  
WESLEY: Captain Picard of the Enterprise  
  
BOY 2: Oh really?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, why?  
  
BOY 2: Well, I don't know. I've just heard things about him.  
  
DMITRI: Like what?  
  
BOY 2: Well...  
  
He leans in closer, for fear of any authority figure overhearing.  
  
BOY 2: Like that he's insane.  
  
JAMIE: What?  
  
BOY 2: Always leading his ship on obscure, near-suicidal missions, you know.  
  
WESLEY (with his characteristic Wesley passion): That's not true!  
  
DMITRI: Why, do you know him?  
  
WESLEY: I worked under him, and he's the best captain I've ever met!  
  
JAMIE: You've worked on the Enterprise?  
  
WESLEY (acting humble): Well, yeah, for a while.  
  
BOY 2: Wow!  
  
DMITRI: I didn't know any of the new cadets had actually worked on a starship!  
  
JAMIE: The Enterprise, no less!  
  
DMITRI: What's it like?  
  
The conversation trails off as we PAN OUT.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PLANET SORMALE—DAY  
  
We are now outside, in front of a large glass building. The grass is very green, and there are many flowers planted. It is a beautiful day. Picard is standing in front of a group of teenagers/young adults of various species, all new cadets, about 60 in all. He is giving some cute little speech about journey/courage whatever. We see Wesley standing next to Jamie, listening to the speech.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PLANET SORMALE—DAY  
  
We are still outside, but now the induction ceremony has obviously finished. Wesley is talking to Dr. Crusher, and others who are congratulating him.  
  
WESLEY: Thanks. Yes, I'm very excited. Excuse me.  
  
He enters a small building, a bar/café. He orders a drink, and he starts to walk back outside, but then spots Jamie in a dark corner of the café, drinking alone. Her drink is, oh why the hell not, blue. He walks over to her table and sits down. Jamie looks up, happy to see him.  
  
WESLEY: Jamie, hey.  
  
JAMIE: Hey. So, it's official now.  
  
WESLEY: What?  
  
JAMIE: We're finally Starfleet cadets.  
  
WESLEY: Oh, yeah, I know. It's insane, I mean. I've been waiting for this my whole life—  
  
JAMIE: Really?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah... Both my parents were in Starfleet, and I knew since I was a little kid that that's what I wanted to do.  
  
JAMIE (impressed): Wow.  
  
WESLEY: How about you? How did you decide to join Starfleet?  
  
JAMIE: Oh, I don't know. Both my mom and dad live on Earth. She's a painter; he does research in quantum physics. I always thought that that's what I'd do but...  
  
She stops looking at Wesley, looks off to no point in particular.  
  
JAMIE: I'm not sure... One morning I just woke up and knew that I would join Starfleet. Kind of like—  
  
She looks back at Wesley, and there is an instant spark between the two. He looks intently at her; she looks the same at him and finishes slowly—  
  
JAMIE: Fate.  
  
They continue to stare at each other. Finally, Wesley looks away. Jamie looks away too, embarrassed. To make conversation, Wesley says:  
  
WESLEY: So, what do you want to do after the Academy?  
  
JAMIE: Oh, I don't know. You?  
  
WESLEY: Oh, um... I'm not sure. I think maybe I'd like to be a captain someday.  
  
JAMIE (feigning interest): Oh, really?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah.  
  
Another awkward moment of silence... then—  
  
JAMIE: So what's it like working for Captain Picard?  
  
WESLEY: Oh, it's great. He's a really great guy.  
  
JAMIE: Great.  
  
They both look embarrassed, they both want to stay and leave at the same time. They look around, trying to find an excuse to leave. Wesley stands up.  
  
WESLEY: Um... I think I'd better get back outside. They're waiting.  
  
JAMIE: Oh, yeah. Of course  
  
WESLEY: Bye.  
  
JAMIE: Bye.  
  
They both leave, going opposite directions. Still in the bar, we see an old man with a white beard wearing a dark cloak look up at the two departing. Ominous Star Trek music plays.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PLANET SORMALE  
  
Wesley is at dinner with DR. CRUSHER and COUNSELOR TROI and Riker.  
  
TROI: So, Wesley, how does it feel to be a Starfleet cadet?  
  
WESLEY (distractedly): Oh, I'm really excited.  
  
RIKER: You should be. I remember the Academy. Best years of my life. The classes, the trips, the women.  
  
Wesley looks up.  
  
CRUSHER: Riker!  
  
RIKER: Uh... I mean...not that I'm suggesting... I just meant, you'll enjoy yourself.  
  
Wesley laughs nervously.  
  
CRUSHER: So, Wesley, did you meet any other cadets?  
  
WESLEY: Oh, yeah, I met a few.  
  
Suddenly, Dmitri enters the dining room. He spots the adults, and stands straight.  
  
DMITRI: Sir.  
  
RIKER: It's all right. What do you want?  
  
DMITRI: I just wanted to invite Cadet Wesley to the holodeck. We were (realizing how juvenile he sounds) going to play laser tag.  
  
WESLEY (happy to leave): Oh, sure. Is that all right, mom?  
  
CRUSHER: Of, course. Have fun.  
  
Wesley gets up and goes out the door with Dmitri.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PLANET SORMALE—EVENING  
  
Wesley and Dmitri are walking outside.  
  
WESLEY: So where's the holodeck?  
  
DMITRI: It's not too far this way.  
  
Wesley and Dmitri keep walking.  
  
DMITRI: So... was that Commander Riker?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah.  
  
DMITRI: Wow. I guess you know him from working on the Enterprise.  
  
WESLEY: Uhuh.  
  
DMITRI: You must be really great to have worked there.  
  
WESLEY: Not really. Actually, I already lived there: my mom's to chief medical officer.  
  
DMITRI: But still—you must already have a lot of experience. Man, I can't imagine the stuff you saw!  
  
WESLEY: It was pretty cool working there. But you'll see it all too at the Academy.  
  
DMITRI: Yeah, maybe. Here we are.  
  
They reach a big building with a big entrance. A bunch of kids are around. Wesley walks into the holodeck where he finds several other teenagers already in gear. He grabs a vest and puts it on. He takes a gun.  
  
BOY: Computer—start level 1  
  
The room changes from bare walls to a sort of jungle setting—very exotic. The players run to their sides. They soon start advancing. Some boring laser tag stuff ensues. Wesley ends up going up a hill to find a better vantage point. He runs into another player, wearing a different colored uniform. He shoots, and the energy beam causes the other player to fall, out of the game. Wesley, being the chivalrous lad that he is, helps the other player up, only to find that it is Jamie.  
  
WESLEY: Oh, hi.  
  
JAMIE: Hey.  
  
She gets up and takes off her vest, semi-annoyed.  
  
WESLEY: Sorry about that.  
  
JAMIE: Hey, it's okay. I would have shot you too, if you hadn't snuck up on me like that. Didn't they teach you anything on the Enterprise about the rules of engagement?  
  
WESLEY: Hey, I thought dead people can't talk.  
  
JAMIE: Oh, we can do a lot more than you think!  
  
She takes Wesley's own gun and shoots him. He's now out of the game, too.  
  
WESLEY: Hey, no fair! That's not allowed.  
  
He throws off the vest, laughing. Jamie sits down against a rock.  
  
JAMIE: You'd make a terrible captain, you know. No sense of imagination.  
  
WESLEY: Is that so?  
  
Wesley sits down next to her. They smile at each other for a couple of seconds.  
  
JAMIE: You know, we really should get back to the game.  
  
WESLEY: Yeah?  
  
JAMIE: Yeah, they'll be waiting for us.  
  
WESLEY: They probably will be.  
  
Neither of them moves. Suddenly, something snaps, and they both give up the game. The next moment, Wesley's arms are around Jamie, and they are fiercely kissing one another. They are leaning against the rock, lost in each other. Suddenly a boy, playing laser tag, runs up. He spots the two, and instinctively backs up.  
  
BOY: Whoa, um, sorry!  
  
The two immediately sit up, completely embarrassed. The boy quickly leaves. Wesley and Jamie sit there, not looking at each other, each slightly smiling out of embarrassment. Jamie breaks the silence.  
  
JAMIE: What just happened?  
  
WESLEY: I've never done that before.  
  
JAMIE: Me neither.  
  
WESLEY: We just met four hours ago.  
  
JAMIE: So... these are those hormones everyone talks about.  
  
Wesley half laughs. He suddenly realizes what he has done. He begins to get up.  
  
WESLEY: We shouldn't have done that.  
  
JAMIE: No, no. I'm sure it's against regulations  
  
They look awkwardly at each other. One almost expects them to start kissing again. Wesley stands up first, then Jamie.  
  
WESLEY: We should probably go back to the game.  
  
JAMIE: Yeah.  
  
They walk back down, only to discover that the game is over. Most of the kids have left.  
  
RANDOM VOICE: Computer: end simulation  
  
The jungle scenery changes back to plain walls. Wesley and Jamie exchange one last glance and then walk outside. They begin walking back to their quarters, in the same direction. However, there is a sufficient crowd of kids that they don't feel completely awkward.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
INT. PLANET SORMALE—NIGHT  
  
Wesley is sitting in his quarters on his bed. He is still fully dressed, and he is thinking about something. He stands up, and starts pacing his room. Finally, he throws up his hands in a gesture of futility, and leaves the room. He walks out into the courtyard. In the middle is a beautiful fountain. Jamie is there, looking at the sky. Wesley hesitates, considering turning back. That idea is destroyed, however, when Jamie turns around.  
  
JAMIE: Hey.  
  
WESLEY: Hi.  
  
JAMIE: We keep running into each other, don't we?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, I guess we do.  
  
Wesley does not move to sit down next to her; he maintains a safe distance.  
  
JAMIE: What are you doing out here?  
  
WESLEY: I just wanted to go for a walk.  
  
JAMIE: At 11:00?  
  
WESLEY: Yes. What are you doing out here?  
  
JAMIE: Thinking.  
  
WESLEY: About the holodeck?  
  
JAMIE: About that, and other things.  
  
WESLEY: So have you figured out what happened in there?  
  
JAMIE: I don't know, Wesley... We're not little kids anymore. We're Starfleet cadets. Our whole lives have changed. Maybe what happened was just a part of that change, you know?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, maybe. So you don't think this means anything.  
  
JAMIE: I don't know.  
  
WESLEY: You have to admit, though. There was something between us from the start. And we keep managing to run into each other like this.  
  
JAMIE (with a slight laugh): Like fate.  
  
Wesley scoffs.  
  
JAMIE: What, you don't believe in fate?  
  
WESLEY: I believe I'm in control of my own life.  
  
JAMIE (with a slight laugh): Yeah, like the way you were in control back there on the holodeck?  
  
WESLEY: That won't happen again.  
  
JAMIE: You think?  
  
She stands up and moves toward him. He doesn't make any move to back away. She puts her hands on his shoulders and looks up at him. He looks back down at her. His face begins to move toward hers. Suddenly, a semi- audible cry pierces the air. Wesley jerks away, searching for the source of the sound. We hear the cry again.  
  
JAMIE: I think it came from over there.  
  
They start running toward where she pointed. They left the area of buildings and entered a more wooded area, still following the voice. Wesley saw a flicker of orange deeper into the woods. They ran toward it. Once they get close enough, they realize what it is—a fire. A two-story cabin, quite advanced by today's standards but rustic for their standards, is on fire. We once again hear a cry, now definitely a woman's. Jamie starts to run toward the cabin door, but Wesley grabs her arm.  
  
WESLEY: What are you doing?  
  
JAMIE: I have to get them out of there!  
  
WESLEY: Are you insane? You'll be killed! We have to go back for help!  
  
JAMIE (pointing at the cabin): They don't have that kind of time!  
  
She frees herself of Wesley's hold and advances toward the door. Wesley stays where he is, not sure as to stop her, go with her, or go get help.  
  
JAMIE: Look, you go get help. I'll try and find her.  
  
She runs inside, leaving the nearly pitch-black woods. The house is smoky and illuminated by the fire. Jamie coughs.  
  
JAMIE: Hello?  
  
She proceeds cautiously.  
  
JAMIE: Hello? Is anybody in here?  
  
A voice sounds from upstairs.  
  
VOICE: Somebody, please!  
  
Jamie goes up the stairs. She reaches the top floor, and starts to move down the hallway. She does not get far, however—the fire is at the end of the hallway, blocking the entrance to one of the rooms. Inside is the woman, aged about sixty.  
  
WOMAN: I can't get out!  
  
JAMIE: Is there a window?  
  
WOMAN: Yes, but it won't open! I need something to break it!  
  
Jamie looks around her. She checks in one of the other rooms and finds a metal chair. She carries it over.  
  
JAMIE: Here!  
  
She throws it quite cumbersomely through the fire into the room. The woman takes it and uses it to break the window. The woman climbs out and jumps. Jamie turns around and begins to proceed downstairs, her head already spinning from the smoke. She reaches the bottom of the staircase. She begins to walk toward the door, but the ceiling falls out in front of her, blocking the doorway. Jamie has a look of panic on her face. She turns around looking for another exit, coughing. She gets down on her knees, desperately trying to breathe.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Wesley is running back toward the buildings, when he hears a loud crashing sound coming from the house. He turns around.  
  
WESLEY: Jamie!  
  
He runs back to the house. He finds an old woman in front of the house.  
  
WESLEY: Jamie, where's Jamie?  
  
WOMAN: She, she helped me get out...  
  
WESLEY: Where is she?  
  
WOMAN: She was... upstairs...  
  
Wesley runs toward the front door and sees that the entrance is blocked. He shouts:  
  
WESLEY: Jamie!  
  
From inside:  
  
JAMIE (chokingly): Wesley!  
  
WESLEY: Hang on!  
  
Wesley runs back to the woman.  
  
WESLEY: Is there another way inside?  
  
The woman stutters.  
  
WESLEY: Please, you have to help me!  
  
WOMAN: Yes... in the back.  
  
Wesley runs to the back of the house and busts the door open.  
  
WESLEY: Jamie!  
  
He runs through the corridor. He goes into the living room (or what's left of it) and finds Jamie, crouching against the wall, coughing into her hand. He pulls her up, and, with her arm around his shoulder, navigates his way back outside and to the front of the house. By now, the fire has become apparent to everyone in the buildings. A group of about 5 people run up to them, including Beverly Crusher.  
  
CRUSHER: Wesley! Oh my god.  
  
Wesley kneels down, helping Jamie to the ground.  
  
WESLEY: Mom, I'm fine. Help her.  
  
Dr. Crusher takes out her medical tricorder and leans over Jamie.  
  
CRUSHER: She's inhaled a lot of smoke. We should take them to the ship.  
  
She presses her communicator-thingy and says:  
  
CRUSHER: Standby, 4 to beam directly to sick bay. Engage.  
  
She, Wesley, Jamie, and the old woman disapparate (or whatever the hell they call it).  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Jamie is lying on one of those really uncomfortable-looking beds in sickbay. Wesley enters. Jamie sits up.  
  
WESLEY: Hey.  
  
JAMIE (groggily): Hi.  
  
WESLEY: Are you feeling better?  
  
JAMIE: Yeah, thanks to you. Is the old woman okay?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, (smiling) thanks to you... That was pretty stupid, what you did, though. You could have been killed. I doubt Picard and the others will be happy.  
  
JAMIE: You're right... Wesley, I really want to thank you for—  
  
WESLEY: You don't have to.  
  
JAMIE: No, I really do. If you hadn't been there, I would have died.  
  
WESLEY (smiling): Maybe it's that fate you were talking about.  
  
JAMIE (also smiling): Yeah, maybe.  
  
Dr. Crusher enters and sees Wesley standing next to Jamie's bed. Crusher smiles.  
  
CRUSHER: Feeling better?  
  
JAMIE: Much.  
  
CRUSHER: Good. I don't think there'll be any long-term effects, except maybe you'll be a little wiser now about running into burning buildings.  
  
JAMIE: Oh yes, I've learned my lesson.  
  
Crusher turns to Wesley.  
  
CRUSHER: Wes, you'd better go down and join the other cadets. They're handing out assignments.  
  
WESLEY: Of course.  
  
He leaves.  
  
JAMIE: Oh god, they aren't waiting for me to leave, are they?  
  
She starts to get up, eager to join her fellow cadets. Crusher moves to stop her.  
  
CRUSHER: I didn't say you should go. You need to stay here and rest.  
  
JAMIE: I'm rested! Really, I'm fine (seeing Crusher's skeptical face). Dr. Crusher, smoke or not, there's no way I'm delaying Starfleet on our first assignments!  
  
CRUSHER (knowing she's been beaten): Oh, all right. But if you feel dizzy or tired at all —  
  
JAMIE: I'll come straight back here.  
  
And she exits without another word. Crusher half smiles, half sighs.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Captain Picard sits in his ready room, reading. Beverly Crusher enters. Picard stands up.  
  
PICARD: Ah! Dr. Crusher. Any news on what caused the fire?  
  
CRUSHER: It appears to have been an electrical fire.  
  
PICARD: Why wasn't it automatically extinguished by the house's air compression system?  
  
CRUSHER: The house wasn't equipped with one. It was a very old cabin, built over a hundred years ago. Some people like to live the simple life.  
  
PICARD: I can understand that, but I don't see why anyone would sacrifice safety for—oh never mind. It's already happened. And the cadet who entered to save the old woman—  
  
CRUSHER: Jamie Rolt. She is fine. And I don't think she'll ever pull a stunt like that again.  
  
PICARD: Sometimes, Dr. Crusher, I think our youth have become much more rash and impudent than we ever were.  
  
CRUSHER: Or maybe we've just gotten too old.  
  
PICARD (smiling): I prefer to be optimistic... But now that she's well, Starfleet can move out?  
  
CRUSHER: Yes, of course. I think they just left. I half expected them to depart without her, but it would have been such a hassle to bring her there separately, and they already had assignments they could give out, so they waited.  
  
PICARD: Good. That should be a lesson to her. From what I remember as a cadet, they are more afraid of angering the Starfleet Headmaster than they are of death itself.  
  
Crusher smiles at him.  
  
PICARD: You see, I am not so old yet... I suppose we better be off, too, then. I believe we're late for our rendezvous at Starpoint Station. Dr. Crusher, assemble the ship's crew and have them come onboard.  
  
CRUSHER: Of course.  
  
She leaves.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STARFLEET SHIP  
  
Wesley is sitting on a ship with Dmitri, playing chess. Dmitri plays.  
  
DMITRI: So what happened with you and Jamie? She's okay now, right?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, she's fine. We were outside last night, and there was a fire.  
  
DMITRI: Oh. So, what were you two doing outside last night?  
  
WESLEY: Nothing really.  
  
Wesley plays.  
  
DMITRI: Uhuh.  
  
He looks at Wesley and smiles.  
  
WESLEY (innocently): What? You're in check, by the way.  
  
Dmitri plays.  
  
DMITRI: Nothing. I can't blame you. Pretty girl, hot jungle setting. I don't think any guy could be held accountable for his actions.  
  
WESLEY: Oh god. Does everyone know?  
  
DMITRI: Yeah, pretty much all of Starfleet.  
  
WESLEY: Great. Whatever, I'm tired of thinking about that.  
  
Wesley plays.  
  
WESLEY: Check.  
  
DMITRI: Ok.  
  
He plays.  
  
DMITRI: So, what class do you have first?  
  
Wesley groans.  
  
WESLEY: I didn't say I wanted to talk about school either!  
  
He plays.  
  
DMITRI: I can never please you, can I?  
  
He plays. Wesley smiles. He moves again.  
  
WESLEY: Sure you can. Checkmate.  
  
Dmitri studies the board for a second.  
  
DMITRI: Bastard.  
  
FADE OUT CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE—SPACE  
  
A shot of the Enterprise in space.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Picard is in his room, reading. Again. GEORDI'S voice comes over the loudspeaker.  
  
GEORDI (O.C.): Captain, we've reached Starpoint Station.  
  
Picard pushes his little button thingy...  
  
PICARD: Good. I should speak to Admiral Whicken. He cannot be happy about us being 12 hours late.  
  
Picard walks out of his room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Picard enters the main bridge. He sits down in his captain's chair.  
  
PICARD: Data, open a link between us and Starpoint.  
  
DATA quickly presses buttons.  
  
DATA: Ready, captain.  
  
PICARD: This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise requesting to speak to Admiral Whicken.  
  
A face comes up on the screen. Picard looks up, and is quite surprised to see that it is not the admiral, but rather:  
  
Q (angrily): Captain, you are late.  
  
Cute little shot of Picard doing his surprised and worried face. Riker and Worf in the background are wearing the same faces. Zoom in on Picard's cute face.  
  
(This would probably be a good place for a commercial.)  
  
FADE OUT  
  
FADE IN  
  
PICARD: Q! What are you doing here?  
  
The image of Q disappears from the screen and he appears on the bridge.  
  
Q: You did not answer my question, captain. Why are you late for you rendezvous at Starpoint?  
  
PICARD: Q, you have no right to simply interfere in my affairs like this!  
  
Q sighs, annoyed.  
  
Q: Spare me, Picard. You're starting to sound like a broken record. "My affairs, my ship, my crew." Get over yourself already!  
  
PICARD: What do you want?  
  
Q: Just an answer to my question: Why are you—  
  
He checks his watch.  
  
Q: 12 hours and 27 minutes late for your rendezvous at Starpoint?  
  
PICARD: Why is that of any concern to you? And there's no way you could know how many minutes we are late: we never arrange meetings by the minute—  
  
Q: No, Picard, according to our records you should have arrived 12 hours and 27 minutes ago.  
  
PICARD: Q, what are you talking about?  
  
Q: Picard, I'm an omnipotent being! Don't you think with that comes a knowledge of past and future history?  
  
DATA: Intriguing. So you know all that will happen in the future, even taking into account your own interference, such as this visit?  
  
Q: Yes, of course. Or at least we could. We've never been wrong before, but now we've missed an event by half a day! You can imagine that the Continuum would need answers and of course they sent me—  
  
PICARD (ironically): Ah yes... Because of your expertise on humanity.  
  
Q (seriously): Exactly.  
  
PICARD: So what does this mean for the Q, this discrepancy?  
  
Q: Well, hopefully nothing. It is possible, although about as likely as the universe suddenly collapsing on itself at this very moment—  
  
Picard looks nervous.  
  
Q: That we simply made an error in this particular part of our records. However, if you were supposed to actually arrive here earlier, and something changed, then our entire records are now wrong and need to be rewritten.  
  
PICARD: Well then, we were late because we were using our ship and our doctor to treat some patients.  
  
Q looks interested.  
  
Q: What patients?  
  
PICARD (hesitantly): There was a fire two nights ago. A girl was injured.  
  
Q (thinking): A fire... A cabin in the woods near Orang City? Yes, that's all there.  
  
PICARD: One of the Starfleet cadets went in to save a person inside. She got the person out, but was then trapped herself.  
  
Q: Yes, yes.  
  
PICARD: And then another cadet—  
  
Q raises his eyebrows.  
  
PICARD: You remember him, Wesley Crusher, saved her.  
  
Q looks astonished.  
  
PICARD: What?  
  
Q: It was not supposed to happen that way.  
  
PICARD: What do you mean?  
  
Q: Wesley never came. Cadet Jamie Rolt remained trapped inside the house, and she burned to death.  
  
PICARD: What? According to whom?  
  
Q: Our records! They are never wrong! And they say that the girl died that night. And now you're saying she's alive and well?  
  
PICARD: Yes.  
  
Q looks worried.  
  
RIKER: How come you didn't notice this discrepancy until now?  
  
Q (waving him off): Oh please, do you think we have nothing better to do than to watch the misadventures of an 18-year-old girl?  
  
TROI: She almost died!  
  
Q: Pffff!... However, something as huge as the 12-hour delay of a galaxy class starship, that is hard to miss... But now there's this business of Jamie Rolt... This is most disturbing.  
  
Picard looks worried.  
  
PICARD: What do you intend to do?  
  
Q: Well of course this will have to be fixed.  
  
PICARD: What do you mean?  
  
Q: A human being is alive who should be dead! Can you understand the repercussions of that, Picard? We can't have the little brat running around the galaxy changing history!  
  
PICARD: You're going to kill her?  
  
Q: Of course. You say the fire was two nights ago... Ah! Yes. This should only take a second and then everything will be back to normal.  
  
He raises his hand. Picard moves to stop him.  
  
PICARD: Q, no!  
  
Q snaps his finger. He waits a second, and then looks confused. Picard looks around, expecting everything to be different. However, nothing has changed. Q looks annoyed. Then he tries to cover:  
  
Q: Oh, yes, I must have... hmmm.  
  
He snaps his finger again. Nothing happens. Picard is still confused. Q looks nervous.  
  
Q: Now this is odd. I don't see why—oh, no matter. I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Where is Jamie now? Oh right .... Be back in a moment Picard.  
  
He snaps his fingers, and this time disappears.  
  
RIKER: What happened? Where'd he go?  
  
PICARD: The Starfleet vessel. He went to kill her himself! We have to contact Starfleet and warn them. Helm, set a course for the Starfleet vessel.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STARFLEET VESSEL  
  
A classroom full of about 20 students. The teacher talks and a bell rings and the students leave. Jamie is seen among them. She walks out of the room, and the students disperse. She goes down one hallway, and is alone. She is reading her notes, not watching where she is going. We hear a flash and show her walking kind of from a back angle so that we can sort of see her face, but we also see a man in front of her. She almost runs into him. She looks up, surprised. It is, of course, Q.  
  
JAMIE: Oh, sorry—  
  
She sees his little Starfleet insignia thingy...  
  
JAMIE: Sir.  
  
Q: So am I.  
  
He reveals a knife. We show Jamie again, looking quite shocked. She drops her things and starts to quickly back away, but Q grabs her and pushes her against a wall.  
  
JAMIE: Help!  
  
Q raises the knife to her neck and pushes it to her skin. He has a look of resolution. Jamie is under pain from the knife. Q keeps up his look for a second, and then looks worried. He loosens his grip a bit, looks at the knife, and then tries again. Once again, he realizes it isn't working. He eventually pulls the knife away, leaving Jamie clutching at her throat. Q looks at the knife confusedly.  
  
Q: I don't understand. This shouldn't...  
  
Meanwhile Jamie is standing against the wall, hand on her throat, not sure what to do.  
  
Q: Oh, come on.  
  
He runs at Jamie again with the knife. She screams. He pushes the knife to her throat in a huge effort, and then finally drops it and backs away. He looks worriedly at Jamie.  
  
Q: I'll be back. Don't go anywhere.  
  
He disappears. Jamie looks taken aback.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STARFLEET VESSEL  
  
Wesley is alone in his room, studying. His door slides open and in comes Jamie, looking freaked.  
  
JAMIE: Wesley.  
  
WESLEY: Jamie? What's wrong?  
  
He goes to her.  
  
JAMIE (spoken in pieces): I was in the corridor and I ran into someone. He had a knife and he tried to...  
  
She can't quite say it; she puts a hand up to her throat, easily communicating what she means to say. Wesley looks at her with wide eyes.  
  
JAMIE: But he didn't. I don't know why.  
  
WESLEY: Then what happened?  
  
JAMIE: He just...he disappeared! He just snapped his fingers, and he was gone!  
  
Wesley has a look of understanding.  
  
WESLEY: What did he look like?  
  
JAMIE: Um... he was about 40. Curly brown hair. He was wearing a Starfleet uniform.  
  
Wesley now looks unmistakably angry.  
  
WESLEY: Q.  
  
JAMIE: You know him?  
  
WESLEY: We've met.  
  
Jamie looks at Wesley.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
We are once again on the bridge of the Enterprise. The captain walks in.  
  
PICARD: How long until we reach the Starfleet vessel?  
  
DATA: We will be in transporter range in approximately four minutes, Captain.  
  
Picard sits down in his big ass chair.  
  
RIKER: Captain, this is Q we're dealing with. If he wants the girl dead, she probably already is.  
  
PICARD: You may be right, Number One. However, it seemed that he tried to kill her earlier, but was unable to.  
  
RIKER: How is that possible? The Q are omnipotent.  
  
Q: And you'll do well to remember that.  
  
Q is, of course, unexpectedly on board. Worf stands up, phaser in hand.  
  
Q: Oh, sit down, Microbrain.  
  
He turns to Picard. We see he is holding a knife.  
  
Q: Captain, I'm back.  
  
Picard looks down at the knife, worried.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STARFLEET VESSEL  
  
We are back to Jamie and Wesley. Same position.  
  
JAMIE: What do you mean, "we've met"?  
  
WESLEY: I told you I worked on the Enterprise. Q came on the ship a few times.  
  
JAMIE: Wow, Wesley, your life is way too exciting for me.  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, you're not the only one.  
  
JAMIE: What does he want? Why did he try to kill me?  
  
WESLEY: I don't know. He can do anything he wants; I don't see why he'd want to kill you.  
  
Jamie looks confused.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Enterprise again. Same position.  
  
PICARD: Q, did you kill her?  
  
Q: No, actually, I didn't. I was wondering if you could help me with that.  
  
He snaps his fingers. Suddenly Wesley and Jamie are on the bridge. Wesley looks around. Jamie sees Q, and looks worried.  
  
JAMIE: You.  
  
Q: No, actually, it's Q. But good guess.  
  
He turns to the captain.  
  
Q: There's my girl. Shoot her, would you?  
  
PICARD, JAMIE, and WESLEY all together: What?  
  
Q looks exasperated. He moves toward Picard.  
  
Q: Captain, may I speak with you in private?  
  
Picard considers for a second.  
  
PICARD: All right. Number One, you have the bridge.  
  
Q snaps his finger. He and Picard disappear.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PICARD'S ROOM  
  
Q and Picard are in what may be the captain's room. There is a desk and behind it a big comfy chair. Q is sitting in the chair; Picard is standing.  
  
PICARD: Q, what is going on? What do you want with the girl?  
  
Q: I already told you Picard, we want her dead.  
  
PICARD (confused): But then... why isn't she?  
  
Q: I wish I could answer that Picard. I'm afraid I don't know myself.  
  
Picard looks confused.  
  
Q: First the girl shows up alive when she should have died. Now, something is stopping our attempts to rectify the situation. I was incapable of killing the girl, Picard. I had the knife to her throat, but I couldn't cut her skin. Something was stopping me.  
  
PICARD (ironically): Maybe it was guilt.  
  
Q laughs.  
  
Q: I've destroyed more individuals than you can imagine, Picard. She is no different.  
  
PICARD: No. I guess not... But, I don't understand. What or who caused the discrepancy in the first place? Was it another Q?  
  
Q (darkly): No, it wasn't. I have some ideas as to what caused it, Picard. You'd better hope that I'm wrong.  
  
Q said this more to himself than to Picard, and Picard doesn't seem to understand.  
  
Q: But, anyway, the girl needs to die, and I can't kill her. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to perform that service.  
  
PICARD (incredulously): You can't be serious! I have no right to take away her life. And neither do you!  
  
Q: Must I remind you Picard—  
  
PICARD: Ah yes. "Superior morality".  
  
Q (leaning back in his chair): Gotcha.  
  
PICARD: Why is it so important that she dies? So your records are wrong, why does that matter?  
  
Q: I swear, Picard, you get more obtuse with each visit.  
  
Picard looks annoyed. Q stands up.  
  
Q: Picard, you're usually the one who's so adamant about not disturbing the time line. True, this disturbance changes the future, not the past. However, the Q do not see things as linearly as you mortals do. To us, a disturbance affecting the future is just as serious as one changing the past...  
  
Picard looks unimpressed. Q moves closer toward him.  
  
Q: You must understand, there is a certain power that comes with knowing the future. The Q have known what will happen throughout the universe for all eternity. This glitch, however, has fundamentally changed the time line. The future that we predict is no longer the future that will come to pass. Can you imagine the chaos that this will create?  
  
Picard looks smug.  
  
PICARD: I see now. This is all about power! You don't want to kill the girl to preserve order in the universe. You're afraid that with her around, you'll lose your power to know the future.  
  
Q looks as if he's been discovered.  
  
PICARD: Well, I'm sorry Q. That's not a good enough reason for me.  
  
Q (angry. Moves even closer.): The arrogance! You have know idea how this may affect you. You think we act only for our own interest?  
  
PICARD (sarcastically): Oh, of course not. Because you've always shown such worry for what happens to us.  
  
Q backs away.  
  
PICARD: Q, I won't do it. I won't kill an innocent girl just to keep you in your position of power! Now take me back to my bridge.  
  
Q looks angry as hell. However, he snaps his fingers. The scene changes, and Picard is back on his bridge.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Same shot. Picard is on the bridge. The rest of the crew plus Wesley and Jamie react to his reappearance. Riker stands up from the captain's chair. Wesley walks toward Picard.  
  
WESLEY: Captain, what—  
  
PICARD: Not right now, Wesley. I need to talk to Jamie.  
  
Jamie is still standing where she and Wesley were. She still looks a bit bewildered. She looks up at Picard and nods.  
  
JAMIE: Um, yes, of course.  
  
Wesley looks at her and then back at Picard. Jamie walks toward Picard and he motions toward the door. They both start to walk toward it. Wesley catches up to them. They turn around.  
  
WESLEY: Captain, I'd like to come too.  
  
Jamie looks at him gratefully.  
  
PICARD: I'm sorry Wesley, but I need to talk to Jamie alone.  
  
Wesley looks like he wants to argue. He looks at Jamie, now wearing a reassuring look. Wesley backs up.  
  
WESLEY: Of course.  
  
Wesley watches Jamie and Picard walk through the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Picard and Jamie walk into the boardroom or wherever they always have their little meetings. Picard motions toward a chair.  
  
PICARD: Please, sit down.  
  
JAMIE: Thanks.  
  
She sits down.  
  
JAMIE (quickly): Captain, I'm not quite sure what's going on here. I never did anything to anyone, I don't know why—  
  
PICARD: Calm down. I know you did nothing wrong.  
  
JAMIE: Who was that? Wesley said he knew him.  
  
PICARD: Yes, he does. That was Q. We've had a few run-ins with him before. He's part of the Q Continuum. They're a race of omnipotent beings. Q in particular enjoys parading through the cosmos and especially disrupting our crew.  
  
JAMIE: Uh... okay, but why does he want to kill me?  
  
PICARD: Jamie, you remember the night of the fire?  
  
JAMIE: Yes.  
  
PICARD: It was Wesley that got you out, correct?  
  
JAMIE: Yes.  
  
PICARD: When you discovered the fire, was he with you?  
  
JAMIE: Yes, he was.  
  
PICARD: What were you doing?  
  
JAMIE (uncomfortable): We were, um, walking outside—Captain, I don't see why this is important.  
  
PICARD: You see, Jamie, according to Q, you weren't supposed to be with Wesley that night.  
  
JAMIE (confused): What?  
  
PICARD: Q told me that you were supposed to go into that fire alone, and die in it.  
  
Jamie looks shocked.  
  
JAMIE: What—what do you mean "supposed to"?  
  
PICARD: The Q are all-powerful and apparently that means that they're also omniscient. They can see what will happen. They saw that you would die in that fire.  
  
JAMIE: But I didn't...  
  
PICARD: Yes, and they feel that this creates a dangerous error in the timeline. And now they feel they need to... correct that error.  
  
JAMIE: Oh.  
  
PICARD: I don't mean to scare you, but normally, if the Q wanted you dead, you'd be dead in an instant.  
  
Jamie nods.  
  
PICARD: However, Q has been unable to perform the act.  
  
JAMIE: Yeah, I know. He tried to cut my throat back at the Academy, but he couldn't.  
  
PICARD: Yes. We don't know why he couldn't kill you; I don't think he does either. But he came here to ask me to do it.  
  
Jamie looks as if Picard just shot her already.  
  
PICARD: Listen, Jamie. We would never do that. We would never harm an innocent person; whatever the reason the Q want you dead.  
  
Jamie looks slightly reassured.  
  
JAMIE: But Q—  
  
PICARD: We will also do whatever it takes to protect you from Q. You don't have to worry.  
  
JAMIE: Captain, thank you, but if an all-powerful being wants me dead, I don't see what you can do to stop it.  
  
PICARD: As for right now, I don't believe Q is a threat. He wouldn't have asked for my help if he believed he could somehow do it himself. Now, I'm going to try to find out why he has had this sudden loss of power, and why the rift in the timeline initially occurred.  
  
Jamie looks down and nods. She looks back up.  
  
JAMIE: Captain, what should I do?  
  
PICARD: I think it's best if you stay here onboard the Enterprise until this clears up. It won't be so bad, we can show you around; you'll get some practical experience.  
  
JAMIE (smiling): Yeah, okay.  
  
PICARD: That's all then.  
  
Jamie stands up and goes toward the door.  
  
PICARD: Jamie—  
  
Jamie looks back.  
  
PICARD: It will be all right.  
  
Jamie smiles, not quite convinced, and leaves. Cut back to Picard, who also doesn't look convinced.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE—SPACE  
  
A shot of the Enterprise flying through... you guessed it—space!  
  
PICARD (O.C.): Captain's log: I am working with Commander Data to understand the situation with Jamie Rolt. Meanwhile, she seems to be adjusting quite well to life on the Enterprise.  
  
Cut to Jamie and Wesley in Engineering with Geordi. Jamie and Wesley are holding tricorders, examining something and Geordi is next to them recording data.  
  
JAMIE: Conditions on Deck 16 are normal—23 degrees Celsius, humidity of 30%, ionization levels of 45.  
  
WESLEY: Deck 17 is 23 degrees Celsius, humidity of 31%, ionization levels of 45.5.  
  
GEORDI: Good. Here, I need to go check something. Can you enter the data, Wesley?  
  
WESLEY: Sure.  
  
He takes Geordi's tricorder. Geordi walks away. Jamie and Wesley continue to enter information.  
  
WESLEY: Deck 18?  
  
JAMIE: 23 degrees Celsius, humidity of 31%, and ionization levels of 45.  
  
She has been watching him put in the information. She notices something odd, and frowns.  
  
JAMIE: Ah, Wesley, you probably don't want to be sending this information to Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
Wesley looks closely at the tricorder and sees he has it on the wrong setting.  
  
WESLEY: Oh, crap.  
  
He presses some buttons.  
  
WESLEY (smiling): Thanks.  
  
JAMIE (jokingly): What would you do without me?  
  
Geordi walks back.  
  
GEORDI: Okay, thanks, you guys. I think I can take it from here. Why don't you two take a break?  
  
WESLEY: See you later.  
  
Wesley and Jamie leave. They are now standing in the corridor. Wesley looks a bit anxious.  
  
WESLEY: So... do you want to go to Ten Forward?  
  
JAMIE (excited): Ooh, sure, I haven't been there yet.  
  
Wesley smiles, a bit relieved. They walk off.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Jamie and Wesley are sitting at a small table across from each other near the window in Ten Forward. They are drinking red drinks. (God I love Star Trek.)  
  
WESLEY: So how do you like the Enterprise so far?  
  
JAMIE: It's great. I wish I could have done this before. You're so lucky you got to work here so long.  
  
WESLEY: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
He looks around fondly.  
  
WESLEY: Some really exciting things have happened on this ship... Did I tell you about when the ship was infected with a contaminant that made the entire crew act intoxicated?  
  
JAMIE (laughing): Really? Even you?  
  
WESLEY: Yeah. But I'm not so sure you would want to have been around to see Data hitting on half the crew.  
  
JAMIE: Oh, my god, I can't believe I missed that!  
  
Wesley and Jamie laugh. Jamie sips her drink and looks out the window. She looks somewhat worried. Wesley notices.  
  
WESLEY: Hey, are you okay?  
  
JAMIE: I'm fine. Well, I mean, yeah, I am a little worried. Can you blame me?  
  
WESLEY: You heard what the Captain said. He's not going to let Q touch you.  
  
JAMIE: Yeah... But, I'm sorry. This is an omnipotent being we're dealing with here. I know he hasn't been able to kill me yet, but how long until he finds a way?  
  
WESLEY: Look, Jamie, I've worked on this ship a long time. I've seen this crew do some amazing things. And this wouldn't be the first time Picard outsmarted Q.  
  
JAMIE: Really?  
  
WESLEY: Yes. You have nothing to worry about.  
  
Jamie nods.  
  
JAMIE: Wesley, I've been thinking about what Picard told me Q said. And, you weren't there when Q tried to kill me. When he couldn't, he looked really scared.  
  
WESLEY: So?  
  
JAMIE: I don't know. It's just, Q said that me being alive is diluting the timeline. And obviously, anyone being alive when they shouldn't would have a huge impact on the future. Who knows what kind of effect this could have? Maybe it would be better—  
  
WESLEY (worried): Jamie, you're not actually considering—?  
  
JAMIE: No, I'm not... But think. If some all-powerful, all-knowing being wants someone dead... who are we to question that?  
  
WESLEY: Believe me Jamie; the galaxy would be a lot worse off if Picard had given in to Q's every whim. Seriously. You don't need to worry.  
  
Jamie looks up at Wesley and smiles.  
  
JAMIE: Thanks, Wesley.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE—BRIDGE  
  
We're on the bridge of the Enterprise. Picard is with Data, looking over a computer on one of the walls.  
  
DATA: Captain, Q has lost his powers before. Perhaps, once again this is the responsibility of the Continuum.  
  
PICARD: I don't think so, Data. First, other than not being able to kill Jamie, Q seems to retain all of his power. Also, Q appears to be working for the Continuum on this one. I think the Continuum is just as confused about this as Q is.  
  
Data looks confused.  
  
DATA: Captain, there is something I still do not understand about this. If Jamie is indeed alive when she should be dead, then would not the timeline already be fundamentally altered? If so, then why is Q intent on killing her, if the damage has already been done?  
  
PICARD: I was wondering that myself. Perhaps Q knows more than he's letting on. Maybe it is not just the glitch in the timeline that disturbs the Continuum. Maybe it is specifically Jamie's life that scares Q.  
  
Data looks thoughtful.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Jamie is alone in her quarters. She is sitting on her bed, reading. It is obviously late—she is out of uniform and into whatever the hell they wear sleeping there, and her hair is down. The door makes that beeping sound. Jamie looks up.  
  
JAMIE: Come in.  
  
Wesley walks into her room, wearing his uniform. Jamie quickly stands up, a bit embarrassed.  
  
JAMIE: Oh, hi Wesley. I wasn't expecting you.  
  
Wesley has an earnest look on his face.  
  
WESLEY: I need to talk to you.  
  
JAMIE: Oh, yeah, all right. What about?  
  
WESLEY: About Q.  
  
JAMIE: Oh.  
  
She sits down on her bed. Wesley comes and sits next to her. Jamie looks at him, and then around the room.  
  
JAMIE: Um, are you allowed to be in here?  
  
WESLEY: This is important.  
  
Jamie looks at him a bit worried and confused.  
  
JAMIE: Yeah, what you said earlier... you were totally right. I'm not worried. Well, I mean, I'm a little worried. You'd have to be crazy not to be worried if you had some macho God man after you—  
  
WESLEY: I was thinking about what we said.  
  
JAMIE (worried): Yeah?  
  
WESLEY: What you said makes a little sense. I mean, it's not as simple as "Q bad, us good."  
  
JAMIE (definitely worried): It's not?  
  
WESLEY: No. You're right. Q is omniscient. He can see past all this simple stuff we worry about. His interest is the fate of the Universe.  
  
JAMIE: Yeah, I guess you're right... Wesley, what are you trying to say?  
  
WESLEY: I'm saying Q may be right.  
  
Jamie looks like she's just been punched in the stomach.  
  
JAMIE: Oh.  
  
WESLEY (delicate, compassionate): I mean, Q wouldn't want you dead for no reason. He may be capricious sometimes, but he is... merciful.  
  
JAMIE (defensive): So, what do you want me to do, Wesley? You want me to kill myself?  
  
WESLEY (resolved): I want to do what's necessary for the greater good.  
  
JAMIE (hurt): And you, you would be okay with me killing myself?  
  
WESLEY: I'm not saying I'd love it.  
  
Jamie is very hurt. She looks down, near tears. Wesley puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up so she is looking at him. Jamie expects compassion from him. However, Wesley looks annoyed.  
  
WESLEY (angry tone, quite unlike Wesley): Look, you don't have to be so selfish. Can't you think about someone other than yourself for a change? The entire cosmos is at stake here!  
  
Jamie suddenly looks angry. She pulls away from him. Wesley realizes he was too harsh.  
  
WESLEY: Look—I'm sorry—  
  
JAMIE (harshly): What are you?  
  
Wesley continues his compassionate look for a second and then suddenly starts laughing. Jamie still looks angry, but surprised. Suddenly his face changes. Lo and behold! It's Q! Jamie looks shocked. Q is still laughing  
  
Q: Oh, I love how you said "what" and not "who"—  
  
His remark is cut short, as Jamie has just slapped him across the face. She looks appalled and disgusted for having had this conversation with him. She moves a bit further away from him and exclaims:  
  
JAMIE: What kind of sick and twisted freak are you?!  
  
Q is holding his face in his hand, looking almost as appalled as Jamie, and quite more exasperated.  
  
Q (long-suffering complaint): Women!  
  
Jamie looks even more disgusted. She starts to move even further away from him, saying:  
  
JAMIE: Did you really think that would work? How suicidal do you think I am? God, I can't believe you—  
  
She has turned around to get up and walk away from him. However, Q stops her by grabbing her arm. Jamie turns around and faces him, looking apprehensive.  
  
JAMIE: Q, let go of me.  
  
Q: Sorry, my dear, but I can't.  
  
JAMIE: I'll call security.  
  
Q: You do that.  
  
Jamie realizes the futility and relaxes her muscles a bit.  
  
JAMIE: You can't hurt me. What do you want?  
  
Q: To teach you.  
  
Jamie doesn't understand. Q moves closer toward her.  
  
Q: What I said before was true; it's not as simple as "me bad, you good."  
  
Jamie: You know, before I would have believed you, but I'm starting to disagree more and more each time we meet.  
  
Q ignores her.  
  
Q: I said that your being alive created a discrepancy with our records, made the future different from what we expected. That does not mean that we are completely in the dark.  
  
Jamie looks interested.  
  
Q: True, we cannot be sure what will happen. However, using our infinite knowledge of the universe, we can predict certain outcomes.  
  
JAMIE: Like what?  
  
Q: Well, for a start...  
  
He looks intently at her. Suddenly, the scene changes. We now see an image of Wesley. He is lying on a plain, white floor, dead. He is pale, obviously dead. This image lasts for only a second or two. We go back to show Jamie. She jumps back a bit and looks away from Q.  
  
JAMIE: Wesley! Q, what was that?  
  
Q: It is what your life will eventually cause.  
  
JAMIE: What? No, I couldn't—  
  
Q: How can you know that? How can you possibly comprehend the virtually endless repercussions your actions will cause? Why, you just sitting here breathing is changing the Universe in ways you can't possibly imagine.  
  
JAMIE: Yes, but my being dead could do just the same!  
  
Q (in a tone reminiscent of his in "Tapestry"): The Q already know what the Universe would be like with you dead. It's not that bad.  
  
JAMIE: And you're just assuming that my life would make it so much worse?  
  
Q: I'm not just assuming! I'm an omniscient being!  
  
JAMIE: Whatever. Q, we all have to make choices. Sure, I don't know that my choice of... which cereal to eat won't somehow affect the weather patterns on Jupiter. But I do what seems the smartest at the moment, Q! That's what humans do!  
  
Q: And that's what's holding your race back. That insolence!  
  
JAMIE: No matter what you say, you're not going to convince me to kill myself. That's something you need to learn about us mortals Q: we don't throw our lives away so easily. Now get out.  
  
Q looks angry. He opens his mouth to speak again, and then thinks better of it. He snaps his fingers and disappears. Jamie looks... you guessed it, worried.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Jamie is dressed in her Starfleet uniform and her hair is once again up. She is walking hurriedly down a corridor. She reaches a door and presses a button.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Picard is sitting in his room, still wearing his uniform. He is listening to classical music and reading. His door beeps. Picard puts down his book and looks up.  
  
PICARD: Come in.  
  
Jamie comes through the door.  
  
JAMIE: Captain.  
  
Picard is surprised to see her there. He stands up.  
  
PICARD: Jamie, is there a problem?  
  
JAMIE: Q was just in my room.  
  
Picard looks at her for a second, worried.  
  
PICARD: Computer, stop music.  
  
The music abruptly stops, creating an unnerving silence for a second.  
  
PICARD: What happened?  
  
JAMIE: He came in, and he, well he tried to get me to kill myself. Obviously, it didn't work... but he got really angry. Captain, I think he's going to try something; I don't know what.  
  
PICARD (thinks for a second): Jamie, I'm not quite sure what to do. He could be anywhere.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
We're in Wesley's quarters. He's still in uniform, sitting down at a table and working over some piece of technology—say, a nanochip. Good old Wesley. He is concentrating intently on his work and thus does not hear Q apparate behind him. Q leans over, viewing Wesley's work. He is now very close to Wesley's face.  
  
Q: You'd probably do well to radiograph that first.  
  
Wesley jumps. He turns around and sees that it is Q and he exhales, angry.  
  
WESLEY: What do you want, Q?  
  
Q: Can't I help my old pal with his engineering? You know, I could help you finish so much faster—  
  
He raises his hand, about to "do" something.  
  
WESLEY: No thank you Q. If that's all you came for, you can leave.  
  
Wesley stands up and starts to walk away. Q follows him.  
  
Q: Actually, that's not all I came for...  
  
Wesley turns around.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Picard and Jamie again.  
  
JAMIE: He might still be on the ship.  
  
PICARD: Computer? Locate Q.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE: Q is in Wesley Crusher's quarters.  
  
Jamie and Picard look at each other, and then quickly leave the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Back to Wesley and Q.  
  
Q: I was wondering, trying to figure out more about this little blip in the timeline. I think I've been going about it the wrong way. I've been spending all my time on Jamie. True, her life is the result of the disturbance, but you were the one who caused it.  
  
Wesley looks confused.  
  
Q: You were the one who got Miss Rolt out of the fire, am I correct?  
  
WESLEY: Yes.  
  
Q: Now, this is confusing because our records show that you were never out that night. Could you perhaps enlighten me as to why?  
  
WESLEY: Q, listen to me. I have better things to do than to indulge you on your little research project here. You're an omnipotent being. You figure it out.  
  
Q: Whatever happened to you, Wesley? You used to be so sweet and polite. Now you sound just like Jamie.  
  
Wesley looks annoyed, then suspicious and worried.  
  
WESLEY: Wait, you talked to Jamie? When? What did you do—where is she?  
  
Q rolls his eyes.  
  
Q: My god, Wesley. She's fine! We just had a nice little chat.  
  
Wesley, furious, moves close to Q.  
  
WESLEY: Leave her alone Q.  
  
Q: My, my, what is the source of this newfound fervor?  
  
He looks strangely at Wesley for a second. Suddenly, a look of understanding dawns upon him.  
  
Q: Ahhh. It's her, isn't it? (Accusingly.) You are in love with her!  
  
WESLEY: Don't, Q...  
  
Wesley turns around so he doesn't have to listen to Q.  
  
Q (now talking to himself): Yes, yes, that's it! That's why you were with her that night. That's why you saved her from the fire...  
  
Q thinks for a moment.  
  
Q: And she looked so upset when I showed her—  
  
Wesley looks confused. Q is now positively beaming.  
  
Q: Ah, Wesley my good man, I've just had an excellent idea!  
  
WESLEY: What's that?  
  
He says this turning around to face Q once again. However, once he is fully turned around, he comes face to face with the "barrel" of a phaser in Q's hand. Q is looking quite scheming and sinister. Haha.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Jamie and Picard are walking quickly/running down the corridor. We are watching them from behind. They turn at a door and press a button. The door opens, and Picard then Jamie enter the room. We are now facing them from a point in the room. A shot of the empty room. Jamie looks worried; Picard looks worried/annoyed.  
  
JAMIE: Computer, where is—  
  
She disappears.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE  
  
Jamie appears in a relatively large room—looks like a cargo bay. The floor is white.  
  
JAMIE: —Q.  
  
She notices her new surroundings. She looks around and then a voice coming from the middle of the room speaks.  
  
Q: Together at last.  
  
Jamie turns around and sees Q in the middle of the room. He is holding onto Wesley and has a phaser pointed at his head. One more shot of Jamie.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
Same scene, wide shot. Q and Wesley are in the center of the room, and Jamie is about 10 feet away from them. Now go to Jamie, who is looking helpless. She looks at Wesley and says:  
  
JAMIE: Q, what are you doing?  
  
Q: Oh, Jamie, did you really think it wouldn't come to this? As Wesley here said—  
  
He presses the gun against Wesley's head. Wesley grimaces.  
  
Q: I could figure it out.  
  
JAMIE: I don't understand.  
  
Q: No, you wouldn't, would you? Love works in strange ways. I don't know what caused the spark between you two. But whatever it was, it caused the disturbance in the timeline. And it brought you here... Look around, Jamie. Notice anything familiar?  
  
Jamie looks at Wesley. Suddenly the scene changes. It is now a shot of dead Wesley again. It only lasts for a second at most, and then returns to Jamie, looking horrified. Q watches her reaction, smiling.  
  
Q: Yes, brilliant isn't it? I didn't even know what it meant when I produced it. But I didn't lie about what I said...  
  
He waits for Jamie to speak. She says nothing, so he keeps talking.  
  
Q: I said that your life would cause it.  
  
Flash back to Jamie, near tears, looking at Wesley. Back to Q again.  
  
Q: But now, your death can prevent it.  
  
He takes a phaser from his pocket and throws it to Jamie. Jamie catches it and looks at it, then back up at Q.  
  
JAMIE: What is this?  
  
Keep the camera on Jamie looking at the gun while Q speaks:  
  
Q (patiently): A standard Federation phaser. At it's setting, it causes immediate death upon impact.  
  
Flash back to Q as he continues to speak:  
  
Q: It will be quick. You won't feel a thing.  
  
Jamie does a slight laugh and looks up at Q.  
  
JAMIE: "Q the merciful."  
  
Q ignores her comment.  
  
JAMIE: Q, you really don't have to do this...  
  
Q: Actually, Jamie, I do. Now, I am on a tight schedule here, so I'll lay this out nice and simple for you. If you don't push your button, I'll push mine.  
  
He indicates the button on his phaser by waving it.  
  
Q: How does that sound?  
  
WESLEY: Jamie, don't do it.  
  
Q: Oh, how gallant of you, Wesley. Unfortunately, it won't pay off this time.  
  
He looks back up at Jamie.  
  
JAMIE: Q, please...  
  
Q considers for a second, and then says almost hesitantly:  
  
Q: I'm sorry. I have to.  
  
Jamie looks at him, crushed. She then raises the phaser and looks at it, then back at Q. She seems resolute.  
  
Q: Jamie, I'm going to count to three. One—  
  
She looks at Wesley with determination in her eyes. Wesley has an imploring look on his face.  
  
Q: Two—  
  
Jamie presses the button on her phaser. Her body immediately falls to the ground.  
  
WESLEY: No!  
  
Q looks astonished, almost as if he didn't expect her to do it. He stares at her body for a second, looking almost sad. Wesley breaks away and goes over to Jamie. He turns around and shouts:  
  
WESLEY: Look what you've done!  
  
Q looks honestly remorseful. He opens his mouth as if to say something, maybe sorry. But he closes it and looks resolute. He disappears, leaving Wesley, teary-eyed, with Jamie's body. He picks up the phaser with which she shot herself and he looks at it.  
  
Wesley looks at the phaser, all depressed, for a few seconds, and then he puts on an analytical face. He looks more closely at the phaser, confused.  
  
JAMIE (O.C.): Uhhh... Oh god, that hurt.  
  
Wesley stares ahead for about a second, not able to believe his ears. He turns around. Jamie is sitting up, looking slightly pained but still quite alive. Wesley just stares at her.  
  
JAMIE: So much for not feeling a thing. But then, I guess I broke my part of the deal, too.  
  
Jamie, now completely sitting up, smiles at Wesley and indicates the phaser.  
  
JAMIE: I guess he should have materialized a phaser that didn't have controllable settings. I just changed it when he wasn't looking.  
  
Wesley just looks at her in awe.  
  
JAMIE: I do love you, Wesley, but I wasn't gonna kill myself if I didn't have to.  
  
She waits for him to speak. He is still staring at her.  
  
JAMIE: So... say something!  
  
Wesley can't seem to speak, so he does the next best thing. He puts his arms around her and starts kissing her passionately. Believe me, it looks very romantic. Jamie doesn't seem to mind. They continue kissing for maybe 5 seconds and then Jamie breaks it off.  
  
JAMIE: Uh, Wesley, Wesley, stop for a second. Me shooting myself—not a permanent solution. Q's going to figure it out sooner or later.  
  
WESLEY: You're right. What should we do?  
  
JAMIE: Hey, I was knocked out! You're the one who had the time to think up a plan.  
  
Wesley, exasperated, looks around searching for inspiration. Finding none, he suggests the next best thing.  
  
WESLEY: We've got to find Picard.  
  
JAMIE: Right.  
  
They stand up and run out the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. UNDISCLOSED LOCATION  
  
Jamie and Wesley walk into a room. It seems very cozy. There is a rug on the floor, and a fireplace on the wall. There are comfy looking chairs all around. Jamie and Wesley look around confused.  
  
JAMIE: Definitely not the corridor.  
  
WESLEY (worriedly): I guess Q found out sooner than we'd hoped.  
  
Jamie looks intently depressed. She slumps down into one of the chairs.  
  
JAMIE (hopelessly): Wesley, I don't think I can do this for much longer...  
  
Wesley walks over and kneels in front of her. He says, not quite sure himself:  
  
WESLEY: It's going to be all right.  
  
Suddenly Q appears behind them. Wesley hears the little flashy sound, and stands up, totally pissed. He walks up to Q, who looks utterly bewildered, and shoves him against the wall.  
  
WESLEY: Why are you doing this? She didn't hurt anyone!  
  
Q: Wh—what are you talking about?  
  
Q looks over toward the chairs and sees Jamie, now standing up, looking half scared, half tired.  
  
Q: What are you doing alive?  
  
WESLEY: You—you don't know? Then why did you bring us here?  
  
Q: I didn't. I didn't even bring myself here.  
  
WESLEY: Then who did?  
  
JAMIE (quietly): Is it another Q?  
  
Q: No. No, it couldn't be. Who would—?  
  
He thinks for a second and then suddenly looks very scared. Wesley waits for him to say something.  
  
WESLEY: What?  
  
Q: I've got to get out of here.  
  
He snaps his fingers. Nothing happens. He panics, he runs for the door. He pulls it open. A man is on the other side of the door. We've seen him once before. He was the same man in the bar at the beginning. Q obviously recognizes him, because he backs up looking quite scared when he sees who it is. Jamie and Wesley look at each other for a second.  
  
Q: What are you doing here?  
  
MAN: I'm here to keep you from making a mistake.  
  
He indicates Jamie.  
  
MAN: What has happened has happened. Events are already in motion. You know it is too late to change that.  
  
Q looks worried, and he seems to understand what the man is saying. The man snaps his fingers, and Picard appears in the room, looking bewildered. He turns around and faces everyone, taking in the scene. He looks in particular at the old man. The man speaks to Picard.  
  
MAN: You no longer have to worry about this matter.  
  
He turns to Jamie.  
  
MAN: He will not try to hurt you anymore.  
  
Jamie looks gratefully at this stranger.  
  
Q looks from Picard, to the man, to Jamie. He considers, and then looks back at the man.  
  
Q: You can't just decry that you know. My people will—  
  
MAN: Your people? Your people can't do anything about it.  
  
Q inhales angrily. He looks around at everyone again, then snaps his fingers and disappears. The man looks at Jamie and smiles. There is a flash of light, and Jamie, Wesley, and Picard are back on the bridge. The old man is gone. Show Jamie and Wesley, both looking extremely relieved. Close up on Picard, who is looking over his bridge, also looking relieved.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ENTERPRISE—SPACE  
  
A shot of the Enterprise flying through space. Picard's voice is heard off- camera.  
  
PICARD (O.C.): It appears that the conflict between Q and Cadet Jamie Rolt is over. Whoever visited the ship, he seems to have put Q in his place.  
  
Switch shot to one of Jamie and Wesley sitting around a big table with a bunch of other cadets. They look very happy, chatting with their friends. Their voices are muted. Picard is still speaking.  
  
PICARD (O.C): Both Jamie and Wesley have returned to Starfleet Academy, doubtless with more first-hand experience than their fellow cadets.  
  
Switch shot to Picard walking down a corridor.  
  
PICARD (O.C.): As for the rest of the ship, we have resumed normal operations.  
  
Picard turns and enters a room—his office, or whatever. He moves toward the desk, and suddenly, his big chair swivels around. Q is sitting in it. Picard looks taken aback.  
  
PICARD: Q, what are you doing here? You heard what the man said; you aren't supposed to come back!  
  
Q: Relax, Captain. I'm not here to try anything. I just need to talk to you.  
  
PICARD: About what?  
  
Q: Sit down, Captain.  
  
He indicates the smaller chair on the other side of the desk. Picard, slightly annoyed, sits down.  
  
PICARD: Now, Q, tell me what you are doing here.  
  
Q: It's about Jamie.  
  
PICARD: No, I'm not—  
  
Q: Picard, just listen to me.  
  
Q: I just want to make sure you know everything before you dismiss me and my request.  
  
PICARD: To kill her?  
  
Q says nothing.  
  
PICARD: I thought I made this clear to you, Q. I am not going to kill her just for your amusement.  
  
Q: Is that what you think?  
  
PICARD: That's exactly what I think, Q. Now excuse me—  
  
He starts to stand up.  
  
Q: Do you know who that man was?  
  
This naturally stops Picard, who loves to find out everything he can about alien cultures. He looks at Q.  
  
Q: The Q have an incredible power. To you, it seems that we are all- powerful.  
  
Picard looks confused.  
  
PICARD: You're not?  
  
Q: Of course not!  
  
PICARD: But we've seen—  
  
Q: Captain, to an ant, wouldn't you seem all-powerful? Although our abilities may seem limitless, we are in fact, in our own realm, just as powerless as you are in yours.  
  
PICARD: I don't understand.  
  
Q: You have a holodeck onboard this ship. Your children play with dolls. Just because your race is engaged in dangerous affairs, doesn't mean you can never take a break.  
  
PICARD: So, we're just dolls to you? This is all a game?  
  
Q: Normally it is. At Farpoint it was, (with a slight laugh from the memory) in Nottingham it was, but this is completely serious. We are not the only beings in the universe with power. It is with them that we fight.  
  
PICARD: The old man?  
  
Q: Was one of those creatures. Now, his actions on the ship may have seemed merciful, but trust me Captain: you do not want these beings taking over the Universe.  
  
PICARD: I still don't understand what this has to do with Jamie.  
  
Q: The disruption in the time line—how many beings out there do you think are capable of something like that?  
  
PICARD: Are you saying...  
  
Q: They caused it Picard. For some reason, they wanted Jamie alive. I don't know exactly what effect her life may have on the course of time; what she might do to the Universe, but generally, when these beings want something, it isn't good.  
  
PICARD: Good for who?  
  
Q: Don't you get it Picard? This isn't about my games anymore. This is about the fate of the Universe.  
  
He leans in toward Picard.  
  
Q: These beings are engaged in war against us, against the Universe. And, in a way that even I do not yet understand, Jamie is their weapon.  
  
Picard thinks.  
  
PICARD: Q, I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know who these beings are or what threat they pose to the galaxy. Right now, the only reason I have to kill the girl is your word, and frankly, that's not good enough!  
  
Q looks utterly defeated.  
  
Q: That's your decision?  
  
PICARD: It is. I don't know the games you play with these beings, Q, but I am not going to get involved.  
  
Q looks resigned, and a bit insulted at Picard's last comment. He says, with complete solemnity:  
  
Q: It is a dark game we play, Captain. Hope that we win.  
  
Q snaps his fingers and disappears, leaving Picard in his office.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BASE OF STARFLEET ACADEMY—DAY  
  
Jamie and Wesley are outside with a bunch of cadets. Dmitri is there. It is a beautiful day, green everywhere. Jamie is sitting very close to Wesley. He has his arm around her waist and they both look very happy. (Just like last scene except outdoors.) There is a lot of talking, but it is mostly indistinguishable. There is some nice quiet peaceful background music. Wesley says something and people laugh, including Jamie. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back at her. The camera zooms in on her a bit. Right now the camera is focused on Wesley and Jamie—mostly Jamie. We see her; continuing to smile, look down off to no point in particular. Her smile dwindles a bit. She looks meditative. One more round of the ominous Star Trek music.  
  
CUT TO BLACK  
  
REFERENCES:  
  
It's a dark game we play, Captain. Hope that we win.—Katherine Applegates' The Andalite Chronicles ©Katherine Applegate  
  
SCENE 9—All the lines and everything were mine, but the motivation was a scene from Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
SCENE 13—"There's my girl!" True Q, Star Trek (but then I guess I'm giving them credit for everything anyway)  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
